Erika's trial
by popalot
Summary: This is my first story. It happens between the time Ericka leaves and the wedding. So please let me know what you think of it. Thank you Mattel own all characters except Bella.


Ericka has traveled all around the world for about 5 years, just like she dreamed. But, she couldn't help but think about Dominic and wonder how he was.

Had he given up on her? Was he married? Engaged? She heard absolutely nothing about or from him in about four years. But of course she was always on the move. She decided it was time to visit Annaliese and see if she and Julian had "tied the knot" yet, and maybe see Dominic.

Ericka knocks on the door and a maid answers the door. "Yes?"

"I'm here to see Princess Annaliese." She stated

"I'm sorry, but the princess is in a meeting right now. May I take a name and a message?"

"When should the meeting be over?"

"In about 2 hours." The maid said impatiently. "You'll just have to come back later."

"But…"

"You must leave now." The maid said as she closed the door

Feeling dejected Ericka walked away. As she walked away she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Julian trotting toward her.

"Hi" She said as he drew closer

"Hi. We were just talking about you." Julian said. "We were wondering if you were still traveling or… you know."

"Yes. I'm still traveling and singing. I love every minute of it." She said. "How are you and Annaliese?"

"Well… you know. We're busy with wedding preparations and getting prepared to take over the kingdom."

"You're not married yet!" Ericka exclaimed.

Looking sheepish, Julian just smiled. Then he asked "So…. Have you been to see Dominic yet?"

"Well… I… um…. I was trying to decide whether I should" She stammered "I mean it's been five years since I left."

"What are you worried about?"

"Nothing much." She smiled. "Well, tell Annaliese that I said hi. Ok."

"Leaving already?" He questioned. "She'll be very upset that she missed you."

"I have some appointments I have to get to." She said. "I was in the area and decided to drop by." She as she started walking away she turned to wave and saw a movement at the castle door.

"Ericka!" It was Annaliese, running in the most un-princess-like manner. The girls met half way. "It's so good to see you" they gushed at the same time.

"Please come in." Annaliese begged

After they talked for about 3 hours Ericka said she really must go. She promised not to be such a stranger. She walked down the castle road turned and waved to her friends one last time.

"I guess I'll go see Dominic" With her mind decided she headed in that direction. His kingdom was a two month ride but it would be worth it. Wouldn't it?

As she neared the beautiful castle, she stopped to make a quick change into something less filthy. In the process, unbeknown to her, the ring Dominic gave her slipped off her hand. She looked in the mirror. Pleased with her appearance, she headed out the door.

She rode up the road that led to the castle. As she reached the door a servant opened the door and invited her in.

"Hello, Miss. I am Philip. May I be of some assistance?" He asked.

"I was hoping to be able to see King Dominic." She said

"Aren't you the singer girl?" He questioned. He remembered the King talking about this beautiful girl that he met in a neighboring kingdom, whom he had given his heart to.

"Yes. I am" She said, smiling. About that time Ambassador Bismark rounded the corner, seeing the ex-pauper, he frowned.

"Hello, Ma'am" He said as he walked toward her.

Hello, Ambassador Bismark." She replied with a small curtsy.

"I'll take it from here." He said to the servant. Philip did a slight bow and left the room.

"I was hoping to see Dominic" Ericka said.

"King Dominic to you." He said curtly. "As you know the king is a very busy man." He said with a frown. "He barely has time for his own life."

"I see." She said sadly. "Could you tell him that I dropped by?"

"I certainly will." He said as he showed her to the door. "Good day."

Once again she had no Idea what to do. She was hoping that Dominic would come around the corner, but he didn't. She rode away from his castle without looking back. She had her own life to get to.

_Back at Dominic's castle_

The sound of hooves on the cobble stone brought Bismark to the door.

"Ah, Your Highness" He called. "How was your ride?"

"Wonderful." Dominic replied. "The fresh air was just what I need today." He entered the castle and headed for the throne room.

"Anybody drop in for me while I was out?

"Yes Sir."

"Who?"

"Just a girl"

"Was it a singer girl? Ericka?" Dominic asked with hope in his voice. Bismark seeing the hope on his face decided to try to wean his heart away from this girl. Then he was struck with an idea.

"Yes, Your Highness." He said. "She wanted to see you. I told her you were out on a ride, I even pointed out the path you took. She shook her head and asked if I would deliver a message for her."

"Well?"

"The message was; She is releasing you from the promise you made to her. She didn't have room in her life for her job and a man. So she said she'd rather have the job. Then she left. She didn't even look back"

"What proof do you have of this ridiculous story?" Dominic said looking at Bismark with disdain.

"She wasn't wearing a ring when she visited, Sire." As he spoke he watched Dominic's face begin to crumple. Bismark started to wonder. How close did the king and the pauper actually get.

"I see." Dominic said. "I wish to be left alone for the night, please."

"Would you like dinner brought in here?"

"No. I just want to be left alone."

"I'm sorry, Sir." Bismark said as he left the room. Inside he was congratulating himself. Finally the king will hopefully choose a rich bride.

About six months later, Ericka came riding back up the road. She had decided that she had to talk to Dominic. She was just plain miserable. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't do anything for thinking about him. Her manager told her to take a few months off to deal with her "problem". So she left to head back to Dominic's home. Now there, She was very nervous. She knocked on the door, Philip answered the door.

"Hello, Miss." Philip said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." She replied. "Is King Dominic busy?"

"Not at the moment"

"May I see him please." She begged. "It's very important I see him"

"This way, Ma'am." He replied. Looking at her curiously, he led her to the throne room. "Wait here and I'll tell the King you're here."

"Thank you, Philip" she said as he entered the room.

Inside Philip saw Dominic looking out the window. "Sire."

"Yes, Philip?" Dominic turned around to look at the young man.

"There's a lady here to see you."

"Who?"

"I don't remember her name, but she's that singer girl you told me about."

"Ericka?"

"Would you like me to show her in?"

Taking a deep breath, Dominic nods his head. Philip looked at the king for a moment, then left the room leaving Dominic alone.

"What is she doing here?" He asked himself. He has to make sure he remembers that its over between them. The sad thought fills his head as he hears the door open.

"Miss Ericka, Sire." Philip voice broke through his sadness.

Dominic turned around to say hello, but his voice left him when he saw her. She was prettier than he remembered. He took a couple deep breaths.

"Hello, Ericka."

"Hello, King Dominic." She replied with a curtsy

"Just call me Dom…" He looked at her as they both remembered how they met.

"So, How have you been, Ericka?"

"Very well. You?"

"I've been ok." Dominic looked very uncomfortable.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, we can sit over here and talk." He said indicating two armchairs. They walked over and sat down. Then with a couple uncomfortable moments they started talking. After about two hours, they were laughing like old time.

"Dominic?" Came a voice from the door. They looked, and there stood a beautiful woman. She was about the same size as Ericka, only with pale skin and long black hair. Ericka watched as Dominic went over and kissed the lady's cheek. Then they came walking toward her. Ericka stood, not sure what to do.

"Ericka, this is Bella" Dominic said.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Ericka replied. She looked at Dominic with a question in her eyes

"Oh, Dominic." The lady cooed. "Is this that girl that you told me about? The singer."

"Yes. This is her." Dominic replied with a small smile. Ericka was dumbfounded. Dominic must have given up on her. This had to be…

"This is my fiancée" Dominic's voice sliced thought her thoughts. It went straight to her heart. She looked up into Dominic's eyes.

He gave her a sad smile. She muttered a good-bye and ran from the room.

Dominic Watched as Ericka ran from the room. He was sure he heard a quiet sob as she left. Why should it matter to her what he did? She didn't want to marry him.

Bella walked over to Dominic and touched his arm. "Don't worry about her. She's not part of your life anymore."

Taking a deep breath. "Your right."

Philip watched as Ericka ran from the castle and decided to follow her. He caught up with her as she neared the gate.

"Miss. Are you ok?"

"No" She whispered. Tears were coursing down her cheeks.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking." He said, trying to comfort her

"He's getting married."

"Yeah. Great. Huh." Philip looked at her face. Then it dawned on him. "Were you in love with the king?"

She looked at him and nodded. "He had given me a ring as a promise. But I guess he just got tired of waiting"

""But" Philip started. "From what I heard, King Dominic thought you didn't love him."

"Why would he think that?"

"I don't know. But the poor guy was heartbroken"

"But now he has Bella." Ericka said while wiping tears off her cheek.

"I honestly don't think he love her." Philip replied. "There's not really any sparks. If you know what I mean."

"Well, thank you, Philip, but I must go." With that she turned and ran to her horse and left the castle grounds. Never looking back.

_In Annaliese''s Kingdom_

Ericka knocks on the door. To her surprise Annaliese opens the door.

"Hi, Ericka" she said non-enthusiastic. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi. Is everything ok?" Ericka asked

"No!" Annaliese exclaimed.

"Is it Julian?" She querried.

""No."

"You?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Dominic."

"What's the matter with him" Ericka asked.

"You left the poor guy. He loved you with his entire heart." Annaliese was totally blowing her top. Ericka was dumbfounded. "He gave you his heart, you took it, and then you crushed it."

"I don't know what your talking about." Ericka said.

Annaliese looked at Ericka's hands. "There's proof that everything we heard was true."

"What?!"

"Where's the ring Dominic gave you."

With downcast eyes Ericka replied in a whisper. "I don't know. I lost it the last time I went to Dominic's."

"I see." Annaliese said. She looked at her long-time friend and saw there a crushed heart. "Do you still live him?"

"Nodding her head "More than you know"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you love him." She replied firmly.

Ericka raised her head to look Annaliese directly on the eyes and said with a look of determination. "I love King Dominic more than anything else" as she said the last words her voice broke. She sunk to the ground, sobbing. Annaliese, seeing her best friend in such torture, knelt beside, took her in her arms and tried to comfort her.

"Now, I've lost him" Ericka said between sobs. "If only I had just said yes the first time he asked." Annaliese soothed a little while, Ericka had no more tears to cry. She turned to Annaliese. "Thank you. I'm sorry for holding you up."

"That's what true friends are for." Annaliese said. She haded another tissue to Ericka. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know what to do." She replied. "I can't try to 'woo' Dominic back. He's engaged to Bella."

"I see." Annaliese now sao the predicament Ericka was in.

"How did he meet Bella anyways."

"Ambassador Bismark knew her. He introduced them about a week after you 'broke' things off."

"What?"

"As soon as Dominic though you left the first time, Dominic called up here and talked to Julian for hours. He was totally heartbroken. He told up that Bismark told him that you had dropped by and had told him to tell Dominic that things were over between you. The prof was you: weren't wearing the ring."

"Ambassador Bismark did this." Ericka said in astonishment

"What?" annaliese asked totally confused. About that time Julian came walking out.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Ambassador Bismark made up that story." Ericka said. "I had asked him if he would let Dominic know that I had been there."

"What did I miss?" Julian asked.

"Ambassador Bismark is nothing more than a snake." Ericka stated. "He never liked me because I was a pauper and not of royal blood."

"So let me get this straight. Bismark made up the story in hopes of breaking you two up." Julian said

"Apparently." ""Ericka replied looking from Julian to Annaliese. Then a thought struck her. "Who brought Bella into Dominic's life?"

"Bismark." Annaliese answered.

"Who does not appreciate anybody lower than a Marquis?"

"Bismark." Annaliese replied

"And who hate paupers."

"Bismark" Julian replied. "He think Queen Guenevieve is making a mistake by letting her daughter mry a pauper. He told me that much anyways. He told me, and thses are his exact words 'No matter how much you try to changr the outside to look royal. Your heart will always be a peasant.' "

"Ouch. " Ericka ad Annliese said together.

"When did he tell you this?" Annaliese asked

"I think it was the last time he and Dominic visited here." Julian replied. "Is taking care of their horses when he came walking out. At first I thought it was just to see how I was doing, but he quickly changed my mind."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want to worry you about it."

"We need a plan to prove that Bismark was lying." Annaliese said

"First we need to figure out about Bella" Ericka said

"Agreed." Annaliese replied. "Let's go inside and check her out on the web."

After hours of searching the web, they finally found what they were looking for.

"I have it!" Annalise Exclaimed. Julian and Ericka came running over. "It says here that Bella is the Daughter of Arnold Peter William Bismark the third."

"Bella is Bismark's Daughter!" They all three said at one time.

"Bismark wants Dominic's Kingdom" Julian said. "He's acting just like Preminger did."

"I have to go back." Ericka said. "Before the wedding."

"Now?" Annaliese said. "We can just call him and tell him."

"You can try." Ericka said.

"Ok." Annaliese walks over to the phone on the wall and dials a number.

"Bet she can't get through." Julian whispered. Ericka looked at with an I-hope-your-wrong look. A couple minutes later, Annliese slammed the phone back on it's cradle. "I couldn't get through."

"It's probably Bismarks doing" Ericka said. "I'm going over. Dominic must know."

"Good Luck, Ericka" Julian said.

"Call us and let us know what happened" Annaliese said.

"I will." Ericka gave Annliese a hug. She walked out the door and started to mount up.

"Wait!" Annaliese called. "Here's some food for the journey."

"Thank you, Annaliese." Ericka smiled, took the bag of food and galloped down the road.

_At Dominic's castle_

"Bismark. Am I doing the right thing?" Dominic asked.

"Of course, Your Highness" Bismark replied. "You will be married in a month and a half."

"I know. But I keep seeing her eyes and how she looked at me when I told her that Bella was my fiancée."

"Dominic. Bella is a wonderful girl. You pledged you love to her."

"I know." Dominic went and looked out the window. He saw Bella in the garden, in a beautiful Dark green dress, walking around looking at the flowers. Then he saw her stop and the blue roses. Ericka's roses. The roses he had planted them in memory of her. "Bismark?"

"Yes, Sire."

"I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, Sir."

"I want you to take some fire and burn the blue roses."

"What, Sire?" Bismark asked confused. "The Blue roses that you worked so hard on?"

"Yes." He replied.

"But why?"

"If I am to start my life right. I must get rid of everything that reminds me of her"

"Very well, Sire. If you're sure."

"I am."

Bismaark left the room, not knowing what the blue rose had to do with the peasant, but if that's what the king wanted that's what he would do..

Dominic watched as Bismark took a stick with fire on it and thrust it into the beautiful blue rose bushes. He watched as they burned ever so slowly. "Good bye. Ericka" He whispered. Then he turned and left the room.

As Ericka entered the City, she realized something was amiss. There was nobody around. All the stores were closed. The only thing that moved were a couple horses in a corral. "Where is everybody?" She asked herself as she dismounted. Then she heard a sound. It sounded a wedding march and it sounded like it was coming from the castle.

"No." she whispered. She quickly remounted. She patted her horses. "Please, Trotter, please. I need you to run your fastest . Dominic's life depends on it."

As if he understood her, he nodded his head and started off.

_At the wedding. Outdoors_

"Do you take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold. In richer…" Dominic tried to listen but all he could see was Ericka's face. But he had to do this. Bella was beautiful. He could do this. Eventually he was sure he would forget about that pauper girl.

"… as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Dominic said in a strong voice.

"And do you Princess Bella…" In Dominic's eyes, Bella looked radiant today, prettier than she ever had. Bella was wearing a long flowing wedding dress, with a long veil. The dress was outlined with gold stitching and tiny delicate pearls weaved into it. "… as long as you both shall live?"

Bella gave him a sweet smile. "I d…"

"NO!" A voice sliced through the air. Dominic turned to see who, at a time like this, would object. And there galloping her horse down the red carpet that Bella had just moments before had walked down.

"What are you doing?" Dominic asked when he reached her horse. He took hold of the reigns and looked up at her. Looking down at him, Ericka's mind rushed back to the time before she left. Dominic's pleading gaze. Asking her to please stay.

"You can't marry her, Dominic."

"What is the reason for this outrage?!" Bismark shouted as he headed their way.

"Bella is not who you think she is."

"How do you know?" Dominic asked

"I came here from Annaliese's home. And…"

"Your Highness. With all do respect. This peasant is probably just trying to fool you again." Bismark said.

"If you don't believe what I tell you. Than call Annaliese and Julian. They know the truth."

"But…but… but…" Bismark stammered.

"Bring me a phone." Dominic demanded.

"But, Sire…"

"Now, Bismark." Dominic turned to Bismark and with a look that told him that if he didn't move he would be in trouble.

"Yes, King Dominc." He turned to leave, when Philip came running up with someone's cell phone. He handed it to Dominic. Dominic smiled at the young man and took the phone, dialed the number and waited. Bismark glanced at Bella, She looked very uncomfortable. He walked over to her. "Don't worry my dear."

"No answer." Dominic said as he closed the phone. He handed it back to Philip.

"Your Highness. Bella is Bismark's daughter." Ericka said. Looking down at him from her perch.

"Bismark, Is this true?"

"No, Sire. I don't know where that peasant got her idea of that."

"Ericka. Look." Dominic began. "It's too late."

"No it isn't. " Ericka replied. Tears started silently falling down her cheeks.

"Dominic!" Bella called impatiently. "I'm still waiting."

"Ericka. I have to go."

"No. Please Dominic. No." She pleaded with him. But it seemed her pleas fell on deaf ears as he walked away. Two guards came and stood by her horse.

"Ok. Now. Where were we?" The minister asked.

"You were about to pronounce us husband and wife" Bella answered enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The minister replied. He took a deep breath. "I now pron…"

"Dominic! No!" a voice called. Dominic turned to see Julian running up the red carpet with Annaliese not far behind him.

"You can't marry her, Dominic." Julian panted. "She's Bismark's daughter. He's just after the kingdom."

"Had the whole world gone mad?!" Bismark exclaimed Dominic turned toward him.

"Apparently its true." Dominic said with anger in his voice. "Why would you doo this?"

"Greed." Ericka, Julian and Annaliese replied.

"He made up the story he told you about Ericka" Julian continued.

Dominic motiond for the guards to come and get Bismark. "I trusted you." He accused him. "I thought you had my best interest at heart."

"But, King Dominic…" Bismark started.

"Throw him in the dungeon." As the guards pulled Bismark away, he hollered and made threats. "I'll get you back for this, Dominic. Just you wait!"

"What about me?" Bella whined.

"You are free to go home." Dominic said. "I'll have my guards escort you to the train station"

"But we were getting married!"

"I know. But I can't spend my life with someone I don't love." As he said that a shoe whacked him in the head.

"I could have been everything. I could have ruled this Kingdom." Bella shouted. "She is nothing more than a peasant. Your kingdom will collapse. And don't say I didn't warn you." With that she walked back up the isle and left.

Dominic walked over to Ericka and helped her dismount.

"I was foolish" He started.

"Me, too." Ericka replied. "I thought my life would be perfect singing everywhere." She smiled. "But I now know that my life would be empty without you in it."

"I agree." Dominic said. He then got down on one knee and took her hands "Ericka, t would give me the greatest honor if you would be my wife."

"What if I say no."

"Then I'll keep trying till you say yes."

"Can I ask you something?" She have him a smile that made his heart jump.

"Yes." He said with a smile. "I love you"

"I love you too" She said with deep feeling. "With all my heart. I will always love you."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes I will marry you" Dominic jumped from the ground and gave a mighty "woop" grabbed Ericka round the waist and spun her around. Everyone clapped, whistled and cheered.

"We can have a double wedding!" Annaliese exclaimed. "If the guy agree"

"That's fine with me" Dominic said as Julian nodded his head.

"Well, we must be going" Julian said. "We have a lot of planning to do."

Dominic helped Ericka mount her horse and kissed her hand. "I can't wait to see you again."

"It won't be too long." Ericka said with a smile. "I promise" Then she rode away waving behind her as she went

Finally Ericka realizes that her life is complete. She sings in the castle when ever she wants, and she doesn't travel anymore. She now lives her life with Dominic as his queen. Yes, she mistakes, but she and Dominic work through them together.

They planted some blue rose bushes back into the garden as a reminder that no matter what happens they will always have each other.


End file.
